The Warrior is a Child
by Meggie2
Summary: Some of Pippin's thoughts before going off into war.


**Hello everyone! This is my new story and this time I wanted to try a song fiction so here it is! This is a song by Twila Paris and it is a wonderful song. These are the thoughts of Pippin when he is going off into war. **

**Disclaimer: I do not know any of them. **

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**_Lately I've been wining battles left and right._**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**          There have been many battles leading up to the war of the One Ring. A few of those I've managed to win...**

**Making it through the Mines of Moria, though my heart broke at the loss of the Great Gandalf.**

**Merry and I, drawing the attention of the orcs away from Frodo so that he could continue on with his mission, but again losing a loved member of the Fellowship.**

**Then, there was Merry and me escaping from the Orcs, and helping Treebeard fight against Saruman. **

**          And now I've managed to kill myself a troll...**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**_But even winners can get wounded in the fight. _**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**But with wining those battles there were consequences, A piece of me was taken when Gandalf fell into the darkness of Moria, and Boromir, my protector, was killed by those arrows that pierced not just his heart, but mine as well. **

**And now, when I stabbed that troll, and it came down on top of me, not just crushing my bones but the hope too, that I might actually get to see my cousin Merry again. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**_People say that I'm amazing, wise beyond my years, _**

**_But they don't see inside of me, I'm hiding all the tears. _**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**When I came to Minas Tirith, everyone thought that since I was so small, and so young, and that I was willing to go to battle that I must have been very brave, and smart to handle all of it like it wasn't affecting me. To them I was their _Ernil__ i Pheriannath_ but I did not feel like it in the least bit. **

**When I'm alone in my room, I cry to myself and wonder why it has to be like this. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chorus: _They don't know that I go running home when I fall down._**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**I was scared just like everyone else,  all I could think about was wanting to go home and feel safe again. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**_They don't know who picks me up when no one is around._**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**When no one else was around, I would tell Merry about my doubts and fears but he would always comfort, and tell me everything would turn out all right. But he isn't here now, and I feel as though I'm lost.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**_I drop my sword and cry for just awhile._**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I got back to my room after a short training lesson on how to defend myself with my sword. **

**Hardly keeping the tears at bay I open my door, and drop the sword on the floor and fall on the bed crying and thinking, _I don't want to do this anymore._**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**_'Cause deep inside this armor, the warrior is a child._**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**_Unafraid because his armor is the best._****__**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**I try not to look scared as the war becomes closer. The armor they've made me seems to help a bit but not even it can help me feel any safer.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**_But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest. _**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**I know that in just a little while I'm going off to war, so I ask for a little time by myself, so I can gather my thoughts...**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**_People say that I'm amazing never face retreat._**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**When the men saw me get in line with them to go off to war, they looked at me with awe, but I just looked ahead and told myself not to give up just yet. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**_But they don't see the enemies that lay me at his feet. _**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Now I was in the middle of the battle, fighting for my home, my Shire, and for my friends. **

**I saw the troll come up to me and I thought, _now is my chance,_ and thrust my sword into him. **

**Shocked at being hit, then starting to fall, nobody saw me go down with the animal. **

**____________**

**_Chorus_**

**___________**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**_They don't know that I go running home when I fall down. _**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I feel the searing pain go through me and again I wished that I was anywhere but here ,and I got ready to accept my fate as I feel the life slowly slipping from me. **

**I hear a faint, "The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!" I smile to myself thinking of Bilbo's tales he used to tell Merry, Frodo, Sam and I, about the Eagles and I say to myself as the darkness crept closer, "We are saved." and I saw no more.**

**____________________________________________________________**

**_They don't know who picks me up when no one is around._**

**___________________________________________________________**

**I felt someone pick me up, in a gruff voice I hear, "He is dead!" and I try with all of my strength to open my eyes. I see Gimil before the light become too much and I shut them again. I want to tell them that I'm indeed not dead, but my voice doesn't seem to be working and all I get out is a small whimper. **

**"No friend! You are wrong!" I heard Legolas's voice, "breath still draws from him, but we must hurry!" Once again I fall back into the darkness. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**_I drop my sword, look up for a smile._**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**A few days later when I finally feel well enough to walk around the city, Merry comes up to me, "The king wishes to see you, I suppose it to talk about the war again." and he holds out his hand and I see that it is the sword that I stabbed the Goblin with, "You forgot about this, I... thought you might like it back." **

**I shake my head ask I look up to him and let the sword fall from my grasp, "I don't want to talk about the war or swords right now" **

**"Well then what are you going to do?" **

**I laugh and embrace my cousin, "Just smile." **

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**_'Cause deep inside this armor, the warrior is a child._**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**A/N: So how did you all like it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
